phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Náufragos
|image = Shipwrecked.png |Image size = 300px |Row 1 title = Temporada |Row 1 info = Temporada 2 |Row 2 title = Codigo de Produccion |Row 2 info = 210B |Row 3 title = Numero de Broadcast |Row 3 info = 65 |Row 4 title = Historia por |Row 4 info = Scott Peterson |Row 5 title = Escrito & Storyboards por |Row 5 info = Sherm Cohen Chong Lee |Row 6 title = Dirigido por |Row 6 info = Zac Moncrief |Row 7 title = Estreno en Disney Channel US |Row 7 info = 24 de Julio, 2009 |Row 8 title = Estreno en Disney XD |Row 8 info = 11 de Julio, 2009 |Row 9 title = Estreno en Disney Channel Latinoamérica |Row 9 info = 13 de Agosto, 2009 |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} La Familia se pierde en una isla después de que una tormenta destruye su barco. Phineas, Ferb, y Isabella tienen la oportunidad de constuir un refugio de supervivencia. Mientras, Candace quiere que el barco se repare para ir a la fiesta de Jeremy. Después de recordar que Gran Lavado se ignificaba, el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz usa monos para mantener su negocio de lavado en movimiento, y Perry el Ornitorrinco debe de detenerlo. Sumario Phineas, en un impermeable y un sombrero, se muestra la dirección de un barco. El barco en el que se encuentran es mostrado siendo empujado por una chapalupa, ''uno de los términos náuticos expresados por Lawrence. Candace espera el final del viaje para asistir a una romántica velada de verano propuesta por Jeremy que no quiere perder. Lawrence se le asegura que sólo será un tour de tres horas y Linda dice que podría usar el tiempo para tomar el sol. Lawrence avisos Perry ha desaparecido y Phineas le dice que la izquierda Perry con Baljeet. Baljeet se muestra mirando fijamente a un paso de Perry y Buford se acerca a él preguntando lo que está haciendo. Baljeet Buford informa de que está viendo y que Perry se comprometió a no quitarle los ojos de él todo el día, que se encuentra aburrido Buford y considera que "la motivación" Perry con un bate, pero Baljeet rápidamente lo detiene. Ver Perry comunicador empieza a sonar y Buford y Baljeet mirar alrededor para ver lo que está haciendo el ruido que causan Perry a tragar su reloj para tratar de ocultarlo, pero todavía se puede oír desde el interior del estómago de Perry. Buford y Baljeet mirar a Perry. Phineas está haciendo su "rey de los bits del mundo" de la que Isabel preguntó, y Ferb es nadar con delfines, como los delfines. Una boya por delante con tres banderas es descifrado por Isabella, ya que cada sentido, la temporada de cangrejo, mantenga la mostaza, e Isabel es descifrar la última bandera en el sentido de advertencia de tormenta, que flotan en una tormenta masiva que bloquea el sol por lo que es oscuro para disgusto de Candace. Lawrence les asegura que él puede regresar a la orilla, pero luego de varias oleadas hacerse cargo de la dirección en la balandra se va y se arrojó hacia un remolino con Lawrence todavía seguro de que tiene todo bajo control. Mayor Monogram voz se puede escuchar desde el estómago Perry con Perry dar una expresión angustiada porque Buford y Baljeet están mirando directamente a Perry con la voz que viene de él. Buford comentarios que él piensa que el ruido proviene del estómago de Perry, Baljeet respuestas que deben tener hambre y sale corriendo a buscar algo que comer y Buford dice Perry en su hombro. Con el regreso a Buford se volvió Perry dispara su lengua un par de pies con su reloj tan apegado Mayor Monogram puede verlo. Mayor Monogram pregunta cuál es la situación de Perry es, y Perry toma su reloj y ángulos tan monograma pueden ver Buford abrazos Perry. Comentarios del monograma de lo terrible del momento, con esto se debía a que acababa de enviar a todos sus agentes de campo de entrenamiento de la sensibilidad. Al darse cuenta de que estaban fuera de las opciones, Monogram Carl envía en un camión de helados. Lawrence y Linda comentar cómo la tormenta está despejando, y sobre cómo les fue terriblemente su corbeta en él, pero todos parecían estar bien, excepto que no podían encontrar Ferb. Se lo vio enterrado boca abajo y trató de levantarse, pero resultó ser sólo para estar en los pantalones, se acercó cubriéndose con una hoja enorme para llevarlos de vuelta, y Candace se ve tirando de un barril de su cabeza, lo que tiene un pulpo en virtud del mismo, y las langostas y el pez en eso. Lorenzo le dice a Candace para encontrar algo de comida y sus muchachos para construir un refugio, ya que pueden estar allí por un tiempo, lo que hace que Candace darse cuenta de que podría perder velada romántica Jeremy verano, lo que hace que se asuste y Lawrence de calmarla. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella y salir y encontrar un lugar apropiado para construir un refugio, y hacerlo bien en él una vez que lo hacen, mientras que el empleo de la ayuda de la fauna local. Monogram, en un monitor en el camión de helados de Carl, Carl recuerda que nada distrae a los niños como el helado y lo que necesita para distraer a los niños protección para Perry Perry puede salir y seguir adelante con su misión. Buford y Baljeet están tristes porque no podían encontrar comida ornitorrinco Perry, pero luego se oye el camión de helados y la carrera hacia ella, dejando a Perry para poner en su sombrero, pero antes de que él podía ir, Baljeet corre de nuevo a traerlo a lo largo de lo que Perry comer su fedora para ocultarlo. Baljeet dice Perry en el suelo a fin de que Carl recibe la orden Buford está mal y se abre una puerta en el camión que Perry salta después de toser en su sombrero. En medio de gritos de Buford Carl cáscaras sin causar Buford darse cuenta de que no pagó y Baljeet a darse cuenta de que él no ordenó, y que Perry le falta ahora! Carl Perry trae a la velocidad y le dice que él perdió hace tiempo, pero Carl trajo a lo largo del cono de escape. El helado sobre el camión de helados fuegos lejos como un cohete con Perry a bordo, las coles de alas y su cereza en la parte superior se desliza para revelar una pantalla de Perry con monograma diciendo que Perry Doofenshmirtz está tramando algo y quiere Perry para poner fin a la misma. Después de una señal de rastreo Perry vuela el helado a la misma isla que sus dueños han abandonado en. Su helado se derrite y cae y los fanáticos de él y agarra la cereza que se convierte en un paracaídas y se desliza en un volcán, donde Doofenshmirtz está mirando su reloj enfadado porque Perry es tarde. Doofenshmirtz avisos Perry está allí y le dice que había una trampa esperando por él, pero no hay tiempo ahora para que él lo coge y lo pone frente a una pantalla donde se proyecta su plan. Comenta cómo "hace algunos esquemas" que no podía entender lo que "la ropa grande" quería decir, así que significaba para él ofrecer una lavandería gratuita a toda la población del area tri-estatal para llevar a todos los locales de lavanderías de los negocios, liberando principales localizaciones de bienes raíces de su más reciente franquicia, el "Instituto de Doofenshmirtz Evilology". Él construyó la lavandería en el volcán en la isla a causa de todo el trabajo del mono libre, tuvo que construir un casco de mono-enslavinator de hacerlo, pero sólo tenía que construir uno ", porque, usted sabe, el mono ve el mono hace". Mientras que la distracción por un mono poniendo la ropa de color rojo con el blanco lavado, Perry golpea Doofenshmirtz más con la ropa de color rojo. Buford y Baljeet son la colocación de "Lost Platypus" carteles cuando Buford se pregunta por qué no Baljeet acaba de comprar un ornitorrinco nuevo, lo que da una idea Baljeet. Candace está caminando cuando un mono besa, ella se asusta y varios monos agarrarla y tirar para arriba en su refugio Lawrence dijo Phineas y Ferb para construir, lo que parece casi tan bueno como una mansión. Phineas da Candace una gira que incluyó mostrando sus darles un mono de una ducha con la melodía de la canción. Candace monstruos de nuevo, preguntando por qué, si iban a todo este problema de construir un refugio de lujo, no se acaba de construir un puente a la ciudad, un aerodeslizador potencia de coco, o incluso un tirachinas gigante a disparar de nuevo a la continente. Candace de tormentas y camina hacia la salida de emergencia sin terminar, que no es hasta el momento, pero se supone que tiene una "cosa conjunto de diapositivas que se vuelca en la tina de agua caliente", pero que estaban esperando en algunas partes. Doofenshmirtz y Perry están luchando y Doofenshmirtz lanza su zapato, pero Perry esquiva y el zapato golpea el casco mono enslavinator fuera de los monos y todos se dan cuenta que hay de nuevo y se enfadan. Como Candace está corriendo a contárselo a sus padres acerca de la vivienda, Phineas le pregunta si quiere un plátano batido, Candace les grita que va a ser preso en esta ocasión, y Phineas se supone que significa que no hay al batido. Perry se desliza por una línea de ropa, en cuanto toca a cada equipo que está por arte de magia los lleva puestos, mientras que el equipo antes de pedazos detrás de él y salta a Doofenshmirtz que es eliminado en su máquina de elevación que conduce a una lavadora enorme, Perry se divierte y entonces salta a dejar Doofenshmirtz se lavan y los monos usar jabón en exceso. Como los monos iniciar el Doofenshmirtz lavadora les grita para el uso de almidón, la lavadora entra en erupción en una ola de espuma de color rosa y salta Perry en una tabla de planchar y lo utiliza como una tabla de surf para que las olas de espuma de color rosa erupción del volcán. Al ver esto, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella y creo que es el volcán en erupción en sí y la carrera de distancia pasando Candace y Phineas le advierte sobre la "lava de color rosa." Cuestionamiento de lava de color rosa, Candace se da la vuelta para verla y luego corre. Lawrence se muestra lo que los kilos de final a su chalupa cuando Candace, la raza Phineas, Ferb, Isabella y en ella trayendo Lawrence y Linda con ellos y luego las olas de espuma de color rosa disparar su chalupa a casa. Perry se muestra el esquí acuático fuera de su barco. Buford y Baljeet están terminando de hacer un falso Perry, pero se sienten decepcionados con el resultado. Cuando se rompe Baljeet, Buford se escapa dejando Baljeet por su cuenta. Phineas vuelve a casa y habla con Baljeet pero Baljeet está tratando de confesar a la pérdida de Perry en Perry pasa caminando y se da cuenta de la maniquí Perry. Phineas se da cuenta demasiado y figuras Baljeet Perry hizo un amigo y le dice Baljeet cómo él sabía que podía contar con él. Baljeet ojos van de ancho a medida que cae al suelo y Perry enojado chat en el maniquí Perry. Deshacer cambios Curiosidades *En este episodio se ve un libro que indica banderas. *Candace menciona sugerencias a Phineas sobre como regresar a casa, una de ellas es "...una banda elastica que nos regrese al continente..." el cual se utiliza al final de "Tuyo el Verano es". *Candace menciona que tendra unos hijos llamados Xavier y Amanda "El Viaje cuantico de Phineas y ferb" Songs *Carl (cancion)'' *''Quirky Worky Song (Tropical Island Remix)'' End Credits A repeat song of Carl. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? * By Buford: * By Isabella: Perry's entrance to his lair Perry did not enter his lair, due to Buford and Baljeet paying too much attention to where Perry is. Instead, Major Monogram sends Carl in an ice-cream truck equipped with the 'escape cone', where he briefs Perry through a cherry. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Second time Ferb loses his clothes. First was in ("Run Away Runway") *Doofenshmirtz Institute of Evilology abbreviates to D.I.E. *A wood carving of Ferb holding a pineapple can be seen in the main room of the tree-house. Production Information * to be added Errores * Dr. Doofenshmirtz dice que finalmente descubrió lo que "la ropa grande" quería decir, pero en los créditos de "El Monstruo del Lago Nariz", dijo que se refería a la ropa que tenía que hacer. * Cuando Isabel dice, "Aye Aye, capitán Phineas!" que llevaba un traje de marinero. Pero cuando se la ve de nuevo y en el resto del episodio, ella está en su ropa normal. Continuidades *Ferb and Isabella were wearing the same sailor uniforms that they wore when they were looking for Buford's pet goldfish Biff ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *The Flynn-Fletcher family own a sloop christened the HMS Lindana as in Linda's song, I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! ("Flop Starz") *Buford saying "He won't know the difference" in reference to a new platypus may be a spoof of the episode this episode is paired with, "Oh, There You Are, Perry", where Phineas was able to tell the difference between Perry and all the platypuses in Danville even though the audience cannot tell the difference. *Candace still intends to name her children Xavier and Amanda. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") *The activities in the full theme song still continue to try and be fulfilled, this time with giving a monkey a shower. When they give a monkey a shower, background music is played that matches its spot in the Theme Song. Ferb even remarks by saying, "It had to be done." *Dr. Doofenshmirtz finally discovered what "Big Laundry" actually meant. ("The Lake Nose Monster") *One of the complaints Doofenshmirtz has for pelicans is "What are you, a bird or a garbage disposal?" In this episode, Phineas uses a pelican as a trash can. ("Mom's Birthday") *Ferb uses a turtle shell as a safety helmet, like when Phineas, Ferb and Candace used live turtles as the same. ("It's About Time!") *Since this was paired with "Oh, There You Are, Perry," they were both about characters (Namely Phineas and Baljeet) worrying about Perry being lost. *The giant slingshot that Candace thinks up was used in Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You! to get them off the island. Allusiones *'The Swiss Family Robinson': El episodio y el título se basa en Swiss Family Robinson. *'Tres horas de tour': La familia se va de excursión de tres horas al igual que en w''Isla de Gilligan. Esto prefigura también el naufragio más adelante en el episodio. *Gran ballena blanca': Phineas y Ferb se pregunta si ha visto ninguna señal de la gran ballena blanca, que se hace referencia a la novela''wikipedia Moby Dick''.'' *''Titanic': Phineas se puede ver haciendo una famosa pose de la película,Titanic, donde Jack Dawson (Leonardo Dicaprio) se encuentra en el arco de la nave y grita "yo soy el rey del mundo, woohoo!" También una vez que el buque se repare, papá dice: "Las mujeres y los niños primero", lo mismo que el capitán Smith dijo que en la película y durante el desastre real. ("Las mujeres y los niños primero" es una tradición de las emergencias marítimas.)'' w *'Tiny Toon Adventures': Buford dice Elmyra Duff frase 's de captura, "me voy a abrazar y apretar a usted ya nunca dejarte ir. " Esta opinión también es compartida por otro personaje de dibujos animados de Warner Bros., Hugo, el Abominable Snowman. ("Yo le nombre de George, y voy a abrazarlo y acariciarlo y apretar él y Pat él y acariciarlo y él y frotar y acariciar a él ya ....") *'Charles Ponzi': Una de las tres empresas principales que ofrece el Instituto de Doofenshmirtz Evilology es esquemas de Ponzi, uno de los más infames en la historia reciente fue perpetrado por Bernard Madoff. (Los otros dos son el caos y el hurto.) * La "sala familiar cálido y acogedor" tiene un pájaro posado en un columpio circular que se parece a las perchas de la Enchanted Tiki Room * Ronald McDonald de vídeo de la serie: Lawrence dijo que el control en la bañera de hidromasaje de la misma manera la mascota famosa, dijo en uno de sus videos en su serie de videos (el video cuando fueron a ver el tesoro). *'Pinky y Cerebro' también intentó crear una operación de lavado gigante en una isla tropical, aunque en su caso, el objetivo era crear un caso en todo el mundo de la electricidad estática. * Picapiedra: cuando la banda estaba construyendo la casa del árbol de la boca utiliza un pelícano como un bote de basura sólo puede gustar a los Picapiedra. *'Ape Escape:' Dr. Doofenshmirtz que capturar monos que son controladas por los cascos de control. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Temporada 2 Categoría:En trabajo Categoría:Por traducir